


Come To My Workshop, He Said

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: Find It Fix It Flog It RPF
Genre: Chatting In Bed Together, Ficlet, First Time, Forehead Touching, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: We cut to the pair of them chatting, a cute exchange, after Simon invites Henry to his workshop in Liverpool for the day and somehow, by the evening, the pair of them end up in bed together - naked, lying on Si's latest item - a knackered, vintage daybed.





	Come To My Workshop, He Said

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liadt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/gifts).



> This is a gift for Liadt, who has left me such kind and encouraging comments. Thank you - I so love chatting with you <3

"Henry..." he whispered, draping a free hand over his own bare chest, lightly grazing fingernails over his skin, in deep thought.

"Hmm?" came a sleepy reply.

"How did I end up in bed with you?" there was a gentle, nervous chuckle.

Without missing a beat, as if he was already half-expecting the question - after all, only this morning had they been discussing the possibility of how they would spend their evening and, where a few drinks down the pub or maybe a game of darts had been suggested, it was a surprise to either of them that this had _ever_ been on the cards. "It's because I'm such a suave bastard," he explained, nuzzling into Simon's ear.

Si squirmed a little. He almost didn't like the thought he could be so _easily_ seduced. It made him wonder whether Henry had had this planned from the outset. He supposed he felt slightly _self conscious_ , and Cole could certainly detect that as Simon started to wriggle from his clutches and turn away from him.

"Hey man... it's not like that, yeah," he soothed, wrapping his arms around the other man, drawing him closer. "I'm not a... er, _womaniser_... No - hang on - _that's_ not right," he sensed the huffing movement of Si starting to laugh within his grasp. "Erm, man-iser," he corrected himself.

"You're silly," Simon giggled, turning back towards him, resting his head against his, feeling the tickle of Henry's long strands of blond hair brushing against his cheek. He _liked_ it; he couldn't help himself.

"And you're special," he was told, with a kiss pressed to his forehead. "You're _my_ Simon."

"So suave," O'Brien smiled, and Cole beamed back at him in response. He could _just_ about see that - it was dusk and there wasn't much light in his workshop space.

There were, unsurprisingly, many upcycled items cluttering the space - and dim, almost _romantic_ mood lighting was provided by a few lamps dotted around the place, which Simon and his helper Gemma had created from blow-torches, copper piping and the like. And, speaking of his darling assistant, she would no doubt _kill_ him if she knew what the pair of them were doing on this vintage folding daybed - one of their current items - even if she _hadn't_ started re-upholstering it yet.

"Come to my workshop, I said. Come to Liverpool and I'll show you the sights, I said."

"You've shown me _some_ sights," Henry raised his eyebrows. Both he and Simon were _very_ naked under these blankets. Very naked indeed.

Simon wriggled shyly into the sheets, contemplating how he'd so _easily_ lost his clothes.

"Come to my workshop, he said. Come test out my latest item, he said," the older man teased. "Come see if it's comfortable, he said... and I couldn't _help_ but oblige."

"And what's your opinion of it?" Si had asked him, trailing curious fingers along Henry's chest, from the base of his collar-bone and right down to his belly area, fingertips swirling around his abdomen.

"Very comfortable," he replied, "Soft enough to fall asleep on, but we probably shouldn't. I can't imagine Gemma being too happy finding us in the morning."

"She'll just have to re-upholster _around_ us... She's talented - she can manage," Si grinned.


End file.
